harry potter and co
by merlina
Summary: a cool story of harry's first year of hogwarts withnew people!!!! and radeoactive cookies!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry and friends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! If you sue me you get **looks in pockets** nickel. I own milly.

A/n this is weird. So if you are scared of cookies leave! Thank you. I'm starting at the train ok! Cuz I can and it's easier. 

Harry potter sat in a compartment on the hogwarts express alone. The compartment door opened. "do you mind?" said a boy. "oh no not at all" said harry. "ron weasly." Ron said. "harry potter." Said harry. "blimy do you have the scar?" asked ron. "yeah" harry said. "wicked" said ron. "oh hello. Um can I sit here all the others are full.?" Asked a girl. "sure" ron said. "thanks. I'm Milly gordo." Said Milly. "ron weasly."said ron. "nice to meet you" said milly. "harry potter." Said harry. " holy beep!" said milly. " harry potter wow." (by the way milly just says beep instead of the bad word she wants to say cuz her parents told her not to say bad words) "beep?" says ron. "I say it instead of the bad word I want to say." Milly told them. Ron "oh" "this is scabbers George gave me a spell to turn him yellow" "wow go on do it dude." Says milly. A girl walks in. "have you seen a toad? A boy names neville lost his. Oh your doing magic well let's see it. Oh I'm hermione." "I'm milly gordo." Says milly. "harry potter" says harry. "wow" says hermione. "ron weasly. Here we go. Sunshine daisies bottom mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" says ron. "are you sure that's a real spell it's not very good. I expect we'll be arriving soon good bye" says hermione. "strange that one" says milly. "be back in a minute." Says milly. And walks out. Later. "firs years this way!!!" says hagrid. "come on!" says harry. "hey hagrid." "loo harry." Says hagrid. 'wow" ron and milly say together. "four to a boat." Says hagrid. "all right follow me you will be sorted by the sorting hat into your house. Your house will be like your family."says professor Mcgonnagal. "wait right here"says professer mcgonnagol. "so it is true harry potter has come to hogwarts." Says draco "I'm draco draco malfoy.. y—" "what's up with the james bond thing? Where your shades?" asks milly. "like I said you don't want to make friends with the wrong sorts." "I can help you there." Says draco. "no I think I can do that myself." Says harry. "hah harry 1 dorko zip." Says milly. 'you'll regreat that. Both of you." He says. Sees ron. "red hair hand me down robes must be a weasly." Says draco and walks back to his spot. "dorko?" says ron. "come on we are ready for you.." say professer Mcgonnagol. 

A/N hiya um I just wanted to get to where they meet draco. I will post when ever I can which will probably be 2 a week. Bye!!!!! Words 493 ghgh


	2. sorting and hyper milly's!

Chapter two.

Hiya I disclaim this it's not mine and I spent the nickle I own milly!!!!!!!!!1111

And proffeser mcgonagol will beproffeser g.

And if your wondering bout milly's accent it's cuz she moved from usa. And I'm adding another charcter. Should it be a boy girl and I need a name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me names and thank you gypsy for starting the hp section!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Story

After arivving in the hall milly goes a little hyper.

"wow so cool if it snows do you think it will snow from the celling?" whisphered milly. "ron she had chocolate right?" said harry. "I guess." Ron replied. Proffser g said"you are now about to be sorted. And you bouncing girl calm down sugar kids. I will call your name." "blblhblahblahblahblahblahlbahblah gordo milly" "yeah!" said milly. The hat is placed on her head. "oh no not this year teachers watch out fred and gorege are gonna have compation. Griffendor!" said the hat. Aplauds!!! "granger hermione" professer g said. "griffendor!!" the hat yelled. Blahblah blah blah blah "Potter harry" he walked over to the stool. "hmmmm I think griffendor!!!!"the hat yelled!!! "ron weasly"yelled proffser g. "noOOOOOOOOOooooOOOoO!!!! Not another weasly I better put you with the rest of them.Griffendor!!" the hat yelled. Dumbledore"let the feast began!" 

a/n ii know it sucked oh well. Please review. I don't care about flames they will be used to bake cookies!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!11


	3. feast

"yum!!! Great food!!!!!" says ron stuffing his mouth. "sick man just sic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 do you know manners? Cuz who cares!!!!!!!!!" says milly taking all the chocolate!!!!!!! "hey give it back milly!!!!!" says ron! "don't gotta" sticks out tong and stands up so ron can't get it.   
"guys" says harry. Milly(glares at harry) "ok people or dudes!" "hey I'm rubbing off you guys!!!!" says milly. Harry takes the chocolate. "hey!!!!!!!!!!!!" say milly and ron. Harry eats it "see I made itt dissapear!" says harry smilling!!!!!!!! "ron let's get him" says milly ron and milly stark atacking harry with noogies! "hey stop here a new chocolate bar" says harry. He puts it on the table. Ron and Milly stare each other out when fred comes out behinde ron and scares him he blinks. This gives milly a chance to get the chocolate bar. "hahahahahahahaha I got it""" says milly!!!!! "alright griffendores this way!!" says percy 


	4. common room party 111111

A/n disclaimer I own nothing cept milly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They followed percy out of the great hall. "watch the stair cases they like to change" Percy yelled. "AHHH!!!!" milly yelled as the stair case changed when she was about to step on it. "I told you it should come back in a minute though." Percy said. Later. "password" asked the fat lady. "lemon drops" percy said. They all walked in and the door closed. "welcome to the…." "hiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gred and this is forge!!!! " says fred as he and gorge start some fireworks. "cool!!!!!! Ron you never said your brothers were this cool!" harry said. Griffs are having a party! "hey look harry milly's dancing with fred!" ron said to harry. "hey milly stop dancing your scaring us!" yelled ron. "this is so fun!!!!!!!!!!" said milly. "hello bed all of you now!!!!!!!!" yelled professer g. Who had just come threw the door. "girls on the left boys on the right." Percy said "oh well that was so cool. See you guys in the moring nigh harry night ron" said milly. "night" said harry and ron. They all climbed the stairs to go to sleep. All three of them thought how fun this year was gonna be. 

A/n I'm not gonna replace hermione with milly. It's just they all will be opps can't give it away bye!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	5. classes and trolls

Disclaimer I own nothing except milly!! 

Harry Milly and ron were sitting at the griffendor table talking. "so I wonder what class we have first." Ron asked. "who knows. I hope we get a cool class first." Milly said. "yeah me too"said harry.owls fly in and start delivering mail. "hey it's our schedules! We have potions first. How bad could that be?" said harry. "from what fred and George say bad really bad." Said ron nervously. " oh so when they say bad they mean bad." Asked milly. "yep"said ron. Later. "I can teach you to bewitch the mind defiy death……(harry is writing what Snape says) Harry potter! What would I get if I added dragonight with wormtail?" asked Snape. (hermione's hand goes in the air,) "I don't know sir." Said harry. "what is the difference of beech worm and heatant?" asked Snape. "I don't know." Said harry. (hermione raises her hand.) "put your hand down you silly girl." Snape said. Later after class. "gosh Snapes way worse than 

what my brothers said." Said Ron. "yeah he totally kept taking points from Griffendor for no reason." Said milly. "I don't think potions will get any better." said harry. "next we have charms let's hurry!" said milly. They hurried to charms. They took ther seats. Ron next to Hermione. Harry with milly. "now rember swish and flick." Said professor flitwick. "wingardiam levioso!"said ron waving his wand all over. "stop stop. Your going to put some ones eye out. Watch. Wingardiam levosa!" said hermione directing the feather. "look every one miss Grangers got it!" said professor Flitwick. "did you hear her it's leviosa not levioso!"said Ron. "ron I wouldn't say that" said milly. "why?" asked Ron. "because she's right behind us."said harry. "look you hurt her feelings."said milly. Later at feast. They were all siting and eating candy and talkinh when professor Qurill came in and said. "troll in the dungen!!" evryone started screaming. "prefects take your house back to your house."said dumbledor. "wait Ron milly hermione she's still in the bathroom she doesn't know about the troll. Come on!" said harry. They ran to the girls bathroom and ran in. Hermione was just coming out of the stall when she saw the trool she ran back in. "hermione get out it's about to hit!" yelled Harry. Hermione crawled out form the stall just in time. The troll grabbed harry insteade. "ron get me down!" yelled harry as the troll kept trying to club him. "ron wingardiam levisa!!"yelled hermione and milly ogather. "ok wingardeam leviosa!!" ron yelled. The troll was just about to club harry when it realized it had no club. Then the club fell on it's head and the trool passes out. Then all the teachers came in. "explain yourselves!"professor G said. "see professor I have been reading about trolls and thought I could take one down so I came looking for it. If it hadn't been for harry Ron and Milly. I'd be dead right now." Said hermione. "well 5 points for not thinking and you three 15 points for sheere luck not many first years can fight a troll and live to tell the tall." Said professor G. all four of them went back to their house and went to sleep.

Well you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????!?! I need to know!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I said something about adding a new person I might not do it! But please send in names and should it be a boy or a girl. But I might just pick some one who reviewed and use their name. 

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\press review!!!!!


End file.
